GerIta Mpreg
by coolemyasi
Summary: After seeing Prussia's child, Italy makes the comment that he wants to have kids... Later Italy gets sick, so Germany, being the worry wart that he is, takes him to a doctor after the symptoms persist for a couple days... It turns out Italy's going to have a baby... Thus the fun of a pregnant Italy begins...
1. Chapter 1

"~Ve! Who's the cutest little bambino I've ever met!" Italy cooed, tickling the little blond baby in his lap. Said baby giggled, his red eyes sparkling with delight. Prussia had brought his son Herbert to Germany's house, and Italy went absolutely gaga over him.

"Mein awesome son is adorable isn't he? He's almost more awesome than me!" Prussia said proudly, glancing at Germany. Germany was smiling at the look on Italy's face. Prussia walked over to his brother and let out a chuckle. "So, West, when are you and Italy going to have kids? I mean no child will ever be more awesome than Herbert, but I'd like an awesome nichte or neffe to be an awesome Onkel to." Prussia said, just out of earshot of Italy. Germany blushed.

"East, I don't think now is the time to talk about this." Germany said. They glanced at Italy as Herbert let out a high pitched giggle, that sounded much like his father's. "Besides," Germany continued, "I'm more careful than you, so we shouldn't end up with any unplanned kids."

"Ouch, West. That was a hard blow. Just because you and Italy haven't done it yet, you think you can insult Herbert because he was an accident with me an England." Prussia said angerly as he got up from the couch. He glared at his younger brother for a minute, then glanced at the clock. Prussia's eyes widened. "Geez! I've got to get Herbert back to England before he kills me!" Prussia walked across the room to where Italy and Herbert were. Prussia gently lifted his son from Italy's arms. Italy gave a slight frown, then smiled and started waving good bye to Herbert.

"Bye Herbert! Bye bye!" Italy looked at Prussia, who was heading towards the door. "~Ve! Bring him back soon Prussia!"

"I'll try Italy, I get him back in a week." Prussia called from the doorway. "I'll be back, I think I'm going to grab a drink with France and Spain before I get home, so don't wait up!" Prussia shut the door and left.

Italy got up and plopped down on the couch. He let out a yawn. "~Ve. Such an adorable little bambino." Italy looked at Germany. "~Ve, Doitsu, do you think we'll ever have kids?" The Italian asked with tired brown eyes.

Germany blushed and looked at the small Italian. "Vell, maybe one day, Italy, vhen ve're ready." Italy yawned and let out a "~Ve". Germany got up and headed towards the stairs. "Italy, let's go to bed. You sound like you're about to pass o-" Germany glanced back at the Italian. Italy had passed out on the couch. Germany smiled and went back and picked the Italian up. He carried Italy to the guest room where he was SUPPOSED to sleep when he came to Germany's house. Germany set Italy on the bed and left the room. Germany went to his own bedroom and got changed for bed. Germany climbed into his bed and fell asleep, knowing that Italy would probably end up in bed with him by morning anyway.

A couple weeks passed and Prussia came back into Germany's house with Herbert. Italy was very happy and excited. He had decided that he was going to make a special breakfast pasta for everyone, excluding the baby after Germany's explanation on how babies couldn't eat pasta. Italy served the pasta and everyone started eating. Germany glanced over at Italy's plate and noticed that it had about twice as much pasta on it as his or Prussia's. Germany decided not to mention anything and went back to eating. Prussia was trying to feed Herbert. "Come on mein awesome baby!" Prussia pleaded, "You've got to eat!" Herbert let out a giggle and knocked his food on the floor. The 6 month old baby had already thrown his breakfast on the floor three times that morning. Germany finished his food and took his plate to the kitchen. He had to get out of the room before he started screaming at the baby for being so destructive and messy. Italy finished his food and followed Germany into the kitchen.

"~Ve! Isn't Herbert just so adorable?" Italy smiled "He's just SO cute!" They looked back into the dining room and saw that Prussia was once again trying to feed his baby.

"Ja, sure if by cute you mean 'makes a huge mess on my clean floor.'" Germany grumbled.

A look spread over Italy's face. "~Ve... I don't feel so great..." Italy covered his mouth with his hand and ran from the kitchen. Germany put the dishes in the sink, then followed Italy. Italy was heaving heavily into the toilet. His curl was hanging limply from the side of his head. Germany sat on the edge of the bathtub next to Italy and started rubbing the brunette nation's back in an attempt to sooth him. 'Vell, maybe he just ate too much. He _did_ have quite a bit of food on his plate this morning' Germany thought as Italy continued to puke into the toilet.

The next day, basically the same thing happened. The three nations sat down to breakfast, (Prussia had made frozen waffles because Germany refused to let him near the stove after he nearly caught the house on fire making eggs one time...) and they all had normal sized portions, so Italy didn't eat nearly as much as the day before. Italy finished his breakfast, then a few minutes later was back in the bathroom throwing up again. Germany figured that maybe Italy just had some sort of stomach flu. After that, Germany started watching Italy more closely. In addition to Italy's sickness and extra eating, (Italy wasn't just eating huge portions of food, but was also eating randomly throughout the day) Italy had also be acting very strange

*Flashback*

It was the middle of the afternoon on the day that Italy first started getting sick. Germany was sitting in his office, minding his own business, reading a book. Italy had silently crept into the office and snuck up on the blond nation. Italy had thrown his arms around Germany's shoulders and started kissing his neck. A grin spread across Germany's face as he set down the book and pulled Italy around onto his lap to kiss him back. Much to Germany's surprise, Italy had gotten rather angry. "~Ve! What do you think you're doing Germany?" Italy asked, not using his nickname of Doitsu for Germany, which meant he was truly NOT pleased. Germany was confused. Italy glared at Germany "I am not your sex slave, you potato eating bastard!" Italy growled, climbing off of Germany's lap and heading out of the room. "I'm going to go make some pasta, and _you're_ not getting any!" Italy said as he stormed out of the room. The German was dumbfounded.

"Vhat ze hell vas that about?" Germany had loudly questioned to no one in particular.

*End Flashback*

Italy had also been sleeping a lot, more than usual for the Italian man. After 3 days of this Germany decided to take Italy to a doctor. Italy was once again throwing up heavily into the toilet, and Germany was rather annoyed. "Italy," Germany started, "It's been three days, I'm taking you to see a doctor. There's obviously something wrong with you."

A terrified look came over Italy's face after he pulled his face up from the toilet. "~Ve! Doitsu, I'm terrified of doctors! Please don't make me go! I-i feel better, rea-" Italy was cut off as another wave of vomit spewed from his mouth into the toilet.

"You're going to the doctor and that's final!" Germany said sternly. Italy let out a sad sigh.

Once Italy had stopped puking, Germany dragged him to a local clinic. When they arrived, Germany signed Italy in using his human name, Feliciano Vargas. They sat down on a small couch and waited for the doctor to call them in. Italy looked extremely scared. Germany saw this and wrapped an arm around the Italian's shoulders. "Relax, er, Feli." Germany said trying to sound inconspicuous, "It'll be fine. You probably just have some sort of stomach flu that can be fixed with antibiotics."

"~Ve? Are you sure I don't have some sort of deadly illness?" the Italian asked with fearful eyes.

"You'll be fine, Feli." Germany said with an encouraging smile as he hugged Italy.

A nurse came into the waiting room. "Feliciano?" she called. Italy looked up. The nurse nodded. "The doctor will see you now."

Italy gulped and stood up. He shot Germany a nervous look with his wide brown eyes. "~Ve. Ludwig, come with me, please? I don't want to go in there alone." Italy asked, using Germany's human name.

"Ja, alright Feli, I'll go with you." Germany said standing up behind Italy. He led the Italian over to the nurse, who in turn led them to a small examining room.

"The doctor will be right in." the nurse said, then she left. Italy climbed up on the examining table and Germany stood next to him. A couple minutes later, a man of about average height and weight in around his mid 40s with gray hair walked in. This man was wearing a lab coat, and was their doctor.

The doctor smiled and looked at Italy. "Hello Feliciano. How are you feeling today?" he asked. Italy let out a nervous "~Ve" and started trembling. The doctor looked at Germany. "Hello, and who might you be, sir?" he asked.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, I'd guess you'd say Feli is my closest friend." Germany replied. The doctor nodded. "You may be of some help then." The doctor looked back at Italy. "OK, Feliciano, what seems to be the problem?" He asked. Italy couldn't speak, he was just too nervous. Italy looked at Germany and pleaded with his eyes. Germany let out a sigh and looked at the doctor.

"Vell, Feli has been throwing up a lot, usually after breakfast. I've checked everything in the house that he's been eating, but none of it has gone back, and he has no allergies that I know of, so ve have no idea vhat is causing it." Germany explained calmly. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard in his hands.

"Have you noticed any changes in Feliciano's behavior?" The doctor asked. Italy looked confused as Germany started talking again, mainly because Italy didn't think that he had changed any in behavior. Germany tried to avoid Italy's eyes as he talked to the doctor.

"Vell, now that you mention it, he has been eating twice as much, he's been having mood swings, and he's been sleeping quite a lot. Even more than Italians usually do..." Germany blushed.

The doctor made some more notes on his clipboard and started looking around for something. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a sample cup. He handed the cup to Italy. "I'd like to run a sample of your urine to try to isolate the cause of your symptoms." The doctor said. He pointed to a small door in the corner. "There's a bathroom behind that door." Italy jumped down from the table and walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later, Italy emerged from the room, with the cup half filled. The doctor put the cup in a bag and walked out of the room. When he came back he looked at the two men.  
"I'm going send the sample to the lab and should get the results in a couple days. I'll have them call you when the results are in, but I think Feliciano should be fine if he's only puking for a short period of time, right after breakfast." said the doctor, making a few more notes on his clipboard.

Germany looked at the doctor, and since he didn't know what else to say, he nodded and looked at the doctor. "Alright, I guess I'll just watch him more closely and pray he's not contagious."

Italy smiled. "~Ve! I guess I'll see you in a couple days!" he said happily as he skipped out to the lobby. Germany headed towards the door. The doctor looked at him as he passed by.

"I see what you mean, Feliciano is definitely having mood swings..."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, at around noon, Germany was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Italy in amazement. The Italian was happily eating a bowl of gelato, while also randomly cooking up a pot of pasta. The phone rang and Prussia came running up from his room in the basement and quickly answered it. He listened for a moment, said "Wait a sec." and looked at his brother.

"West, it's the doctor's office. They want to talk to you, and they sure picked an unawesome time to call. I just managed to get Herbert down for his nap, and now he might wake up and never go back down." Prussia said, obviously very annoyed. Germany walked over and took the phone from his brother.

"Hallo?" Germany asked

"Hello, is this Feliciano's friend Ludwig?" asked a voice on the other end of the line. The voice was clearly that of a woman, so Germany assumed it was a secretary, or a nurse.

"Ja..." Germany replied.

"This is the clinic, Feliciano's test results are in. Could you let him know and come down here so the doctor can tell you the results?" asked the secretary pleasantly.

"Ja, sure. I'll bring him down in maybe an hour."

"Thank you Ludwig. We'll see you soon. Bye."

Germany hung up the phone and turned back to Italy. He didn't see the smaller man. Germany walked further into the kitchen, trying to locate the Italian. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips found themselves on his neck. Germany jumped a little bit, but then turned and saw Italy kissing him. Germany let out a sigh and gingerly removed the Italian from himself. Germany turned the Italian to look at him.

"Italy, your test results came in, so you need to get ready to go to the doctor's." Germany said, locking his blue eyes on Italy's light brown ones. Italy let out a sigh.

"~Ve. Give me a minute. I want to eat my pasta before I go." Italy started heading back toward the kitchen. Germany gave a confused look.

"Italy, you just had a huge bowl of gelato. You're going to make yourself sick." Germany said putting a hand against the side of his head.

"~Ve! I'm so hungry though! I can't stop eating! ~ve!" Italy said as he piled pasta onto a plate, then shoveled it into his face. After Italy finished his pasta, Germany got him ready and they went back up to the clinic.

About an hour later, just like Germany had arranged, he and Italy were back in the examining room. Italy was nervous, but not nearly as shaky as before. He was mostly worried about the test results revealing that he had some sort of horrible disease. Germany was also worried about the test results, but only for the health and welfare of his friend. The doctor walked into the room. He looked at Italy and smiled.

"Well, it's an unexplainable miracle, but Feliciano is expecting a baby." The doctor announced looking at his clipboard with a smile.

Germany's jaw dropped. "V-vhat?! Feli is _pregnant_?!" he asked in shock.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, the test results came back, and they were identical to what they would look like if they belonged to a pregnant woman." He said.

"Are you sure you didn't confuse Feli's test results with that of a woman who may actually be pregnant?" Germany asked, finding it impossible to believe that Italy had managed to get pregnant.

"No, Feli's is the only sample I've sent up in the last week, so there was no denying that it was his." the doctor replied. "Besides, your friend's symptoms also fit pregnancy to a T. The morning sickness, the increased apatite, the mood swings, and the sleeping, all mean that without a doubt that Feliciano is pregnant." The doctor paused in thought for a moment. "You know, this isn't the first time this has happened either. I've read a few medical journals about a man named Arthur Kirkland who has had about four kids by this point." he continued.

There was a smile glued to Italy's face. "~Ve! Luddy! I'm going to have a bambino! Our bambino! ~Ve! I'm so happy!" Italy started ranting, hugging Germany tightly. Germany blushed a deep shade of red.

"I made you some appointments with other doctors who are more certified to help you with your pregnancy. Here's a card with the times and dates. Congratulations!" the doctor said handing Germany a card. He also handed Germany a prescription. "These are prenatal vitamins and something to help with the morning sickness. As long as Feliciano follows the prescription, he shouldn't throw up nearly as much."

Germany thanked the doctor, and he led Italy from the room. Italy was mostly hanging off of his arm anyway, so the task itself was easy. Italy was excitedly ranting all the way to the car. "~Ve! Doitsu, I can't wait to have our baby! We need to get a room set up, and buy a crib, and baby clothes, and cute fluffy things! ~Ve! I can't wait to be a mother." Italy continued to rant until Germany stopped him when they got in the car. Germany started to drive home, and then gave Italy a look.

"Italy, I'm flattered that you think that it's my baby, but I don't ever remember having had sex with you..." Germany said very confused. Italy looked back at Germany.

"~Ve? You don't remember that night during the really bad thunderstorm with the tornado warning a couple months ago? You were being so nice, and loving and- wait a minute, you may actually have been pretty drunk..." Italy tried to recall how it had happened.

*Flashback*

It was a stormy May night. The rain was really coming down and it was thundering. Italy had been frightened by the storm, so he went running to Germany's house, just to find out he wasn't there. Italy had run up to Germany's room, climbed onto the bed. A loud rumble of thunder boomed. Italy let out a scared yelp.

"~Ve! I hate thunderstorms!" Italy cried as he ducked under the covers on the bed. The door to Germany's room slowly opened. A drunken German stumbled into the room.

"I-*hic* Italy? Are you in here? I called you're house to make sure you vere OK, but *hic* your bruder said that you were here. I know you hate storms, so *hic* it's OK if you're scared." the Germany slurred. Italy's head popped out from under the blanket. Germany smiled and made his way over to the scared Italian. He sat on the edge of the bed. Italy let out a happy "~Ve" and crawled over to Germany and hugged him. Much to Italy's surprise, Germany pulled Italy closer and started cuddling back. Germany then started kissing the Italian's neck. Italy let out a gasp.

"~Ve! Doitsu? What's gotten into you? You're not usually this affectionate, especially not like this! I don't mind though." Italy blushed "I really do like you, Doitsu." Germany responded to this by pulling the Italian into a deep kiss. Italy fell into the kiss and kissed back, but let out another gasp as Germany lightly tugged his curl. "~Ve! Doitsu! P-please don't do that!" Italy gasped. A low tornado warning went off across town. Italy let out a scared "~ve" and cuddled closer against Germany

"~Ve! Doitsu! That was a tornado warning! I don't want to die!" Italy cried into Germany's shoulder. A grin spread across Germany's face. He gave Italy's curl another light tug, then quickly kissed the Italian's lips.

"I know a good vay to keep your mind off the storm." Germany said. He kissed Italy's lips and climbed on top of the Italian.

*End Flashback*

"And then you-" Italy went to continue describing the situation, but Germany cut him off.

"I get the picture. I really wish I could have remembered that." Germany thought a moment. "I kind of find it hard to believe that you let me get away with that, actually."

Italy gave Germany a slightly sad look. "~Ve? You mean you wouldn't have done that if you weren't drunk? That you wouldn't have wanted me to let you do that?"

Germany gulped and replied quickly. "Nein, it's not that Italy. It's just that if I had been sober it vould have just meant more, and would have been nicer."

Italy seemed to be OK with that response. Germany tried to remember the night, but all he had were vague memories of waking up next to Italy naked the next morning. He had shaken it off as it being due to the humid weather during the storm, and hadn't thought much more about it. They had reached Germany's house. Germany looked at Italy. "Vell, I'm going to drop you off here. You probably vant to tell everybody the news, and I have to get your prescriptions filled. Don't vorry to much, I'll be back vithin the hour, hopefully." Germany said as he pulled into the driveway. Italy climbed out of the car. He walked up onto Germany's porch and waved as Germany left.

"~Ve! Hurry back Doitsu! We have a lot to plan out now!" Italy smiled happily as he waved frantically. Italy turned and went in the house, very excited to tell everyone how he was carrying Germany's baby.

Italy walked into the house and spotted Prussia in the living room, playing with Herbert the couch. Prussia heard the Italian and looked up. "Hey, where's mein not awesome bruder at?" Prussia asked when he noticed Italy was alone. Herbert grabbed Prussia's nose with his tiny hand. Italy giggled at the sight. He regained his composure.

"~Ve. Doitsu's getting my prescriptions filled. The doctor said as long as I took them, it should help with the puking." Italy said, walking into the living room.

"So, what was wrong with you, Italia?" Prussia asked as the Italian sat down next to him. He pulled Herbert's hand off his nose.

"~Ve! You were around England when he was pregnant, weren't you? I was thinking that maybe you knew I was pregnant from the symptoms, but since you didn't mention anything I guess you didn't know..." Italy said excitedly and hard to understand. Prussia looked at Italy and held up a hand.

"Wait, run that by me again?" Prussia asked.

Italy giggled. "~Ve! I'm pregnant with Doitsu's baby!" Italy said smiling widely.

Prussia set Herbert on the seat next to him. The baby let out an unhappy sound. Prussia looked back at the Italian. "Wait, are you telling me that you and West actually DID IT at some point?" he asked. The Italian man nodded. "That's totally awesome! I'm going to have a nichte or neffe in a few months!" Prussia said excitedly.

Italy picked up Herbert and smiled. "~Ve! I know! I'm so excited! I can't wait, Prussia!" Italy said glancing at the albino with a smile. Italy looked at Herbert. "~Ve! Bambino, you're going to have a cugino in around 8 months!" Italy said cuddling the baby. Herbert giggled and grabbed a chunk of Italy's hair. "Ouch! I really hope the baby doesn't get my curl." Italy said untangling Herbert's fingers from his hair. "With Herbert's hair pulling, it could end badly..." Once Herbert's hand was out of Italy's hair, the blond baby started crying. Italy let out a scared "~Ve!" and handed the baby back to his father.

Just then, the front door slowly swung open, and Germany came in carrying a pile of books in his arms, and a pharmacy bag in his teeth. Italy turned and saw this. He let out a giggle as he got up from the couch and skipped over to the German. He gingerly took the bag from the German's teeth.

"Danke, Italy." Germany smiled. "You vouldn't believe how many veird looks I got at ze pharmacy. I guess it's not everyday they fill out a prescription like this for a man..." Germany blushed thinking about it. Italy looked at the books in Germany's arms.

"~Ve? What are all these books Doitsu?" Italy asked, looking up into the German's face.

Germany blushed again. "Vell, you know how I like to learn everything I can with books, so I vent to the bookstore and picked up every book on pregnancy I could find." Germany set the pile down on a table next to the stairs. Germany's face straightened out. "I started reading one of them, and it said that caffine and really hot showers vere bad. I'm going to have to monitor your diet and behaviors for a vhile." Germany said, trying not to sound too strict.

Italy frowned. "~Ve? Pasta's still ok, right? I don't think I could live without being able to eat pasta!" A look of terror spread across Italy's face. "~Ve! Doitsu! Don't take away my pasta!" Italy started crying. Germany awkwardly tried to calm the crying Italian by hugging him. Prussia got up and walked into the hall. He gave the two men a look.

"Geez, West! What did you do to Italy?" Prussia asked looking at the crying Italian. " I mean OTHER than knocking him up..." Prussia grinned.

Germany glared at his brother for a moment. "I didn't do anything to him. I just told him that I vas going to watch his diet and he started freaking out." Germany looked down at the Italian in his arms. "Italy, you can still have pasta. There's nothing wrong with pasta, as long as you don't put anything spicy in it."

Italy stopped crying and smiled at Germany. "~Ve! That's good. I can't survive without pasta!" a thought came into Italy's head. "~Ve! I still haven't called my fratello to tell him the news! ~Ve! I'm going to call everyone and tell them the news!" Italy skipped off to find the phone.

The two German men just stood in the hallway and stared in confusion after Italy. "That was just weird!" Prussia said scratching his head. The yellow bird in his white hair pecked at his finger. "Oh, sorry Gilbird... I forgot your awesomeness was there." Prussia turned to his brother and grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you, West. I mean, how can my so not awesome bruder be the father to a currently unborn baby?" Prussia put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He teared up a little bit. "West, you have proved your awesomeness, and for that I am quite proud of you."

Germany blushed, he was mostly at a loss for words. "D-danke bruder." Germany managed to choke out. Prussia continued to talk.

"Kesesesese, now you can't say things like Herbert was an unplanned accident, because in a few months, you'll have your own accident to deal with." Prussia laughed.

Suddenly a loud banging was heard on the door. It was hard enough to cause the door to rattle in its frame. On the other side of the door, a loud angry voice could be heard. "YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD! OPEN UP THIS DOOR SO I CAN-a KILL YOU!" It was Italy's older brother, Romano.


	3. Chapter 3

Germany gulped. Italy came running down the hall towards the door.

"~Ve! Doitsu, I'm sorry. I forgot how much Romano hates you, and Spain was the first one I called to tell the news... Romano overheard and he started yelling, and I heard a door slam on the other end of the line, and-" Italy heard the pounding on the door. "~Ve! He's here!" Italy stood between Germany and the front door. "~Ve. I won't let him hurt you Doitsu!"

Prussia had been standing there in thought the whole time. He thought about how Romano hated him so much, then remembered that Herbert was in the living room alone, soundly sleeping through Romano's rage in his playpen. "I must save mein awesome son! His awesomeness must be preserved!" Prussia said as he ran to get his son. After Herbert was safely in his arms, Prussia went and hid in his basement bedroom.

Germany picked Italy up from in front of him and put him on the stairs. "Don't get between me and your brother. He may still try to get at me even if you are in front of me, and you might get hurt and lose ze baby." Germany took a deep breath and opened the front door. Romano came charging through the door at the German, a strong thread of obsenities flowing from his mouth.

"YOU DAMN, FUCKING POTATO EATING BASTARD! HOW DARE-A YOU GET-A MY LITTLE BROTHER PREGNANT!" The dark haired Italian screamed as he tried to hit the blond German in front of him. Germany stopped the man by placing his hand on the Italian's head.

"Look, getting your brother pregnant vas ze last thing I vas trying to do. I'm sorry that you're mad at me for it, but there's nothing ve can do about it now. Please stop being mad, and just be happy for your bruder." Germany tried not to yell. Italy started to move from the stairs. Germany shot him a look and Italy stayed put. Suddenly Germany felt less pressure pushing against his hand.

"Roma-chan! There you are!" Spain had come up behind Romano and embraced him in a tight hug, pulling him away from the German. The Spaniard looked at Germany, then at Italy. "Oh yeah, felicitaciones on the bebé. I can't wait until it's born!"

"Don't congratulate them you bastard! Italy being pregnant with that potato bastard's child isn't right." Romano growled as he started struggling, but Spain kept a firm grip on the enraged Italian.

"Oh, Roma-chan. Are you jealous? Did you want to have a bebé too?" Spain asked as he nuzzled Romano's neck. Germany had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of this.

"No I don't. You bastard..." Romano mumbled, throwing on his pout face.

Prussia popped his head out of the basement doorway. "Is it safe for the immense amount of awesome to come out? Has the violent one been stopped?" he askes, slowly coming out with a confused looking Herbert in his arms.

Germany looked at his older brother and nodded. "Ja, you should be safe. Spain's got a pretty good grip on him." Germany looked at the people in his hallway. "Could ve continue this in the living room? I haven't had the chance to sit down since I got home." Germany asked as he led everyone to his living room. Germany walked over to a leather armchair and plopped down into it. Italy let out a "~Ve!" and skipped over to Germany so he could climb into the German's lap. Romano was struggling to break free of Spain's grasp as the Spaniard sat them down on the couch. Prussia put Herbert back into his playpen and took a seat next to Spain on the couch.

Spain was the first to break the silence. "So, Germany, how _did_ this happen anyway? I didn't know that you and Italy even had that kind of relationship going." Spain looked at the German, who proceeded to blush a deep red. Spain let out a chuckle. "You look like a tomato!" he said, causing the German to blush more.

"Erm.. actually I vas drunk vhen this happened. Apparently drunk enough to do things like sleep with Italy..." Germany said. The last statement processed in his mind for a second, but before he could say anything, Romano glared at Germany.

"What do you mean by 'drunk enough'? Is my brother not good enough or something a stupid like-a that?" The Italian growled.

"Nein! That's not vhat I meant by that at all! I just meant that I would have done that once ve vere closer... I mean a lot closer. Ve veren't even dating at the time!" Germany frantically tried to explain. "It vas during that really bad thunderstorm a couple months ago according to Italy."

Italy nodded. "~Ve! I was scared, and Doitsu came in to comfort me! He was being so sweet and affectionate, I didn't care that he was drunk..." Romano's eyes widened as Italy continued to tell his story. Romano started to struggle out of Spain's arms, interrupting Italy in the same place Germany had stopped him. Spain kept the Italian firmly in place.

"Well, that's interesting... Not what I expected." The Spainiard said with a confused look. His expression changed back to normal. "So, any idea when you're due?" he asked.

Italy thought about it for a minute. "~Ve. If my math's right, about eight months, so maybe February? I have an appointment with a specialist in a couple days, so I'll find out then." Italy saw the look on his brother's face, a sad, angry, pitiful look. Italy climbed off of Germany's lap and sat on Prussia, who happened to be on the side of Spain that Romano was currently on. "Fratello, aren't you happy? Your going to be uno zio!"

Romano looked back at his younger brother. "Of course I'm happy." Romano mumbled.

"~Ve! You don't seem like you're happy..." Italy said, with a tone of concern in his voice.

Romano let out a sigh. "Italy, you're my fratellino, so of course I'm happy for you. The only thing I'm unhappy about is the fact that you chose that damn potato bastard as a lover." Romano leaned over to hug his brother. Spain released his grip on Romano. Romano stood up and looked at Germany. "Ok Potato Bastard, you'd better take-a good care of my little brother and my unborn nipote. If I EVER hear you did anything to hurt him, I will hunt you down and choke you with my moostache." Romano glared at Germany. Said German gave a scared nod. Romano grabbed Spain's hand and pulled him from the couch. "Let's go, you bastard. I'm tired and I wanna go home."

Spain waved with his free hand and followed Romano. The two left, leaving Germany, Italy, and Prussia slightly confused. Herbert had fallen back to sleep in his playpen. Italy got up from Prussia's lap. "~Ve! The baby's hungry. I'mma going to go eat some of that left over pizza." Italy skipped off happily to the kitchen.

Prussia looked at his younger brother. "West, I wasn't around England during his first four months of pregnancy, but I was there for the last six. You're in for a world of Hell." Prussia let out a laugh and left the room.

Month 3

Germany was in his office, reading one of the books on pregnancy that he had bought. He had a notebook on the desk in front of him, and was taking notes on anything that he thought he should keep in mind for a future date. "Alright. 'Make sure the mother to be is under no stress, as it could cause harm to the baby. Just keep her relaxed and there shouldn't be any major troubles.' That should be easy enough." Germany muttered as he wrote down the information. He glanced at the clock. Italy had an appointment with the doctor, so Germany had been trying to pass time reading. It was almost time to go, so he sat the book on the desk, picked up his notebook and went to look for Italy.

Italy was in the bathroom. He had his shirt off, and was looking at his profile, and feeling his stomach. He knew he wasn't really showing yet, but he wanted to see if it was at all noticeable. Germany walked up behind him and put a hand on Italy's stomach.

"You do know you von't show for a vhile yet..." Germany smiled. "Anyvays, you've got to get ready, ve need to leave for your appointment soon."

Italy sighed happily. "~Ve... Doitsu, I still can't believe this is happening. I mean, there's a little person growing inside of my belly!" Italy said as he pulled on his shirt. It was just slightly getting tight. "~Ve. The baby wants some gelato, with onions and carrots." Italy skipped past Germany and walked into the kitchen. Germany just stared in confusion after the Italian.

Prussia had been in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, and didn't even notice when Italy came in. Italy started pulling out the gelato, carrots, and chopped onions from the fridge. He also pulled down a bowl. Prussia smelled the onions and his face twisted in disgust. "Mein Gott! What _is_ that?" Prussia turned and saw Italy. He looked at the Italian's bowl and had to hold back a wave of vomit. "Italy, dude, that is totally not awesome!"

Italy looked at Prussia. "~Ve? What do you mean? It's really good!" Italy said with his mouth full. The bowl was already half gone. Italy held the bowl out to the albino German. "~Ve! Try a bite... It really is good." Italy insisted.

Prussia felt a wave of sickness come over him, so he fled from the room as fast as he could, with Gilbird flying behind him. Germany crashed into Prussia on his way into the kitchen. Both Germans hit the floor. Prussia scrambled up and looked at his brother. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT UP WITH THOSE COMPLETELY UNAWESOME CRAVINGS OF HIS, WEST?! I mean, those cravings..." Prussia shuddered. "Some of those are just yucky."

Germany sighed and flipped through his notebook. "The books said I should be prepared for 'Mood swings, vierd cravings, increased apatite, and lots of sleeping.' He's been eating a lot of things he doesn't usually eat, like the other day he vas eating vurst."

Prussia snickered at his brother's choice of words. "What was that, West? He was eating wurst? Kesesesese." Prussia was rolling. Germany glared at his brother.

"You know vhat I mean, East."

Italy came out of the kitchen. He smiled up at Germany. "~Ve! Doitsu, I'm ready. Let's go to the doctor!" Italy said as he took Germany's hand and headed towards the door.

"East, you'd better not break my house while ve're gone!" Germany called as they left.

A couple of hours later, Germany and Italy came home. Germany looked rather stressed, and Italy was trying to calm him down. "~Ve! Doitsu, relax. It's not that bad!" Italy smiled. He hugged Germany, then skipped off to the kitchen. Prussia saw the distressed look on his brother's face and laughed.

"Kesesesese. What's up, West? Did the doctor tell you Italy was having twins?" Prussia grinned.

"Nein. Yo-"

"Oh, then it's triplets? Kesesesese." Prussia interupped. Germany glared at his older brother.

"Nein. It's nothing like that. There's one baby. You'd understand how I feel if you vere at McDonald's vhen ve got lunch." Germany muttered rubbing his forehead.

*Flashback*

After Italy's appointment, they had decided to go out to lunch. Italy was whining about being hungry for a while. "~Ve! Doitsu, I'm so hungry, and I really want to eat some hamburgers and fries right now!" Italy whined.

Germany sighed. "Geez, you're making it sound like your carrying America's baby." he muttered. "Look, there's a McDonald's right there." Germany pulled the car into the parking lot and the couple went inside. They got some strange looks, mainly because Italy was riding on Germany's back. (There was a lot of begging, and complaining about sore ankles.) Germany set Italy down and they walked up to the counter to order. They were greeted by the cashier.

"Hey, dudes! Welcome to McDonald's!" It was America. "Hey, if it isn't my pals Ludwig and Feli!" America was using their human names since it was a public place. "What can I get for you guys today?"

Italy looked at the menu and proceeded to order 2 quarter pounders, an apple pie, large fries, and a chocolate shake. America looked at the Italian in awe.

"Dude, are you sure you're going to eat all that? I mean, you're a small dude. Besides, don't you usually only eat pasta or something like that?" America asked.

Italy looked at America and smiled. "~Ve! I didn't tell you the news yet did I, Alfred?" Italy exclaimed. "~Ve! Luddy and I are going to have a baby!" Italy said rather loudly.

"Dude! How come you didn't tell me sooner? You know what, to celebrate this joyous miracle, whatever you two order, it's on the house!" America said, also rather loudly. He sent Italy's order to the back. "Oh yeah, Ludwig what did you want?"

Germany was bright red. He ordered a Big Mac a large drink and some fries. Their food came shortly, and they went to find a table. America followed them. "I'M GOING ON MAH BREAK!" America called to the back. Another cashier was sent out. "So, how long have you two been keeping your relationship a secret? I mean, you obviosly have something, what with a baby being on the way and all."

Germany blushed a deep shade of red, and swallowed a bite of his hamburger. "Vell, ve veren't really in a relationship at the time. Apparently I vas drunk..." Germany continued on, telling America the same thing he told Spain.

"Dude! That's not cool! You mean your feelings for him only came out when you were drunk?" America was shocked.

"~Ve! It wasn't like it was a bad thing! I shared the feelings. Obviously he was just afraid of me rejecting his feelings!" Italy defended Germany as he scarfed down his second burger. Most of Italy's food was gone at this point. Germany turned red and sipped his drink.

"Well, I guess I won't judge too much. I'm only here because Francis was able to seduce a really drunk Iggy." America thought a minute. "Hey, how far along are you anyway? I can't tell by a glance."

"~Ve! The doctor said today that I'm about 3 months along at this point. ~Ve! The baby really likes it when I eat pasta, and wurst, and other German and Italian foods. Today I just had the craving for hamburgers." Italy gave a comfused smile and rubbed his stomach. "I'm not entirely sure if the baby likes it yet though."

"I guess it's normal for you, since it's gonna be a German and Italian kid, but just make sure the kid grows up to respect the hamburger, too." America said. Germany and Italy finished their food and went to leave. Before they got up America stopped them. "Dudes, anytime you want something from here, feel free to stop by. Anything you guys order until the kid is born is free. I'll tell everyone else the news. Congratulations you two." America said.

Germany and Italy threw out their trash and headed for the doors. They were stopped by America's voice coming over the intercom. "Let's give a big ol' American congratulations to Feliciano and Ludwig, who are expectinga baby soon. I'm not fooling you guys, the smaller man there is in fact pregnant!" America boomed.

The restraunt looked at the couple with shock, amazement, confusion, and even a few smiles. They started clapping or them and shouting congratulations. Germany blushed and led Italy out before anyone tried to ask too many questions.

*end flashback*

"I have never been more embarrassed by America's obnoxiousness in my entire life!" Germany said putting his head in his hands.

Prussia burst out laughing, he was literally rolling on the floor, with tears streaming down his face. "Oh Mein Gott, West! I feel so bad for you!" Prussia gasped between fits of laughter.

Italy walked back into the living room, where Germany and Prussia were, eating a bowl of gelato. "~Ve! It wasn't that bad, Doitsu! With all those people trying to talk to me as we left, I thought it was fun! ~Ve! I like having this miracle growing inside me." Italy said as he sat down next to Germany.

Germany sighed. "Italy, don't take this the vrong vay, but you may be eating a little more than necessary. You're going to get fat more than round." Germany said. It then hit him that his statement was a bad choice of words. "Nein, vait! I didn't mean it like th-" Germany was cut off by an enraged Italy.

"~Ve! You're going to call me fat now, Mr. All-I-do-is-yell-and-judge! All I have ever done for you is be a good friend and love you. On top of all that, now I'm carrying your baby! This is all your fault you muscle-bound wurst-eater! If it wasn't for you and your drunken sex, I could be enjoying a nice hot shower to relax right now, but since I'm pregnant, the doctor specifically said today not to take hot showers! ~Ve!" Italy ranted, then got up and stormed out of the room, after dumping the remains of his bowl of gelato onto Germany's head. Prussia _had_ stopped laughing, but after Italy dumped the gelato on Germany, he started rolling again.

"Kesesesese! You've got another, like, 7 months of this, West!" Prussia said between gasps of air.


	4. Chapter 4

Month 5

"~Ve! Doitsu! We need to get the baby's room ready!" Italy said one day in the middle of the night. Italy was just starting to round out. He was at the point where you could tell he was pregnant just by looking at him.

Germany woke up confused and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. He let out a sigh. "Italy, can this please vait until morning? I'd really rather try to sleep before I do any heavy lifting, or anything that may require me being fully avake." Germany asked, looking at the Italian.

Italy looked at the half awake German. "~Ve. I guess. I'm hungry." Italy climbed out of bed and wandered out of the room. Germany stared after him, tempted to follow and make sure Italy didn't fall down the stairs, but sleep overtook him.

A few minutes later Italy came back up the stairs with a bowl of gelato with cheese puffs, chocolate sauce, and cream cheese. He climbed back into bed. He spotted one of the pregnancy books on the night stand. He ate his gelato and read the book. "~Ve? The baby can hear voices and stuff if you talk to it during the pregnancy?" Italy looked down at his stomach. "~Ve! Bambino, can you hear me? It's Mama. ~Ve. I can't wait for you to get hear, and neither can your papa." Italy felt the baby shift slightly in his belly. "~Ve! You can hear me!" Italy shook Germany's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open.

"Vhat is it now, Italia?" The sleepy German asked. Italy smiled.

"~Ve! The baby can hear when you talk to it! It said so in this book, so I tried it, and I felt the baby move! Our bambino could hear me talking to it!" Italy chattered excitedly.

Germany gave Italy a tired smile. "That's great, Italia. Now, please, try to go back to sleep, ok?" Germany asked as he gave Italy a quick kiss on the mouth.

"~Ve! Talk to the baby, Doitsu! Please, just for a little bit, then I'll go to sleep and won't bother you till morning!" Italy begged. Germany was tired, and if it meant less things to further interupt his sleep, then he'd do it.

Germany moved closer to Italy's belly. "Hallo? Can you hear me in there?" Germany asked Italy's stomach. "Vell, this is Vati. Mutti won't let me sleep until I talk to you. Get used to hearing my voice now I guess, since you'll be hearing it everyday for the rest of your life. You're going to be born into a family that really loves you, baby. You're going to have a Mutti, and a Vati, and at least two Onkles. You're a miracle, having a man for a Mutti like this. You're going to be very loved." Germany said sleepily. He looked at Italy. Italy smiled at him.

"~Ve! Doitsu that was beautiful! The baby will definitely be able to recognize your voice." Italy looked back at Germany and smiled again. Germany had climbed back into his spot and cuddled Italy before falling asleep. "~Ve. Sweet dreams, Doitsu." Italy said, kissing Germany's forehead. Italy set the empty gelato bowl and the book on the endtable and went back to sleep.

The next morning Germany woke up, and found Italy fast asleep. He smiled. Italy was so easy to get along with when he was asleep. He thought about how the baby could hear them talk, and wondered what the baby heard sometimes when Italy was being hormonal. He crawled towards Italy's belly and decided to talk to the baby again. "Guten Morgen, mein baby. It's Vati again. Mutti's still asleep. I'm going to go get showered and dressed, then Mutti wants to get your room set up. I'll be back later to talk, I promise. Lebewohl." Germany climbed off the bed and went to take a shower. Italy opened his eyes and smiled. Germany had thought that he had been asleep, when in reality he had heard every word the German had said to the baby. Italy got up and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Prussia had been nice enough to attempt to make breakfast. Germany still refused to let him anywhere near the stove, so he made frozen toaster pancakes and microwave sausages for everybody. Italy ate his breakfast without a single complaint. Italy actually complemented Prussia's breakfast.

"~Ve! Prussia, this is delicious! It really is. The baby really likes it." Italy said patting his stomach lightly. Germany had gotten out of the shower and come down to breakfast once he was dressed. He looked at Italy, and noticed a spot of syrup on his chin.

"Feli," Germany started. Italy gave him a confused look. Germany smiled and when Prussia was busy with the microwave, he kissed the syrup from the Italian's chin. "You had some syrup on your chin." Italy blushed.

"~Ve. Doitsu, you called me 'Feli'." Italy giggled. Germany smiled.

"Ja, I know. I also just kissed your chin." Germany replied. Italy just giggled like a little girl. Prussia looked over at his brother.

"Geez, West. You're in a good mood today." Prussia smiled.

"Vell, I've got a baby on the vay, and the most perfect man in the vorld is the one carrying it inside them." Germany said kissing Italy's cheek. Prussia walked over to Germany and stuck his nose next to his brother's mouth.

"Well, you're not drunk. That's for sure. There's no alcohol on you're breath." Prussia said. He went back to cooking breakfast.

"~Ve! Doitsu, I called Spain and Romano. They said they'd help us put the baby's room together. They'll be here around 11." Italy said as he ate a second helping of pancakes.

"That's great." Germany looked at his brother. "You're going to help us too, right East?"

"Ja, I guess I've got nothing better to do today anyway." The albino said as he started putting dishes int the sink.

At 11 there was a loud knock on the door. Italy pranced over to the door and opened it. "~Ve! Come on in, guys! Everything we'll need is upstairs, I hope you remembered that you were going to be painting." Italy said as he led his brother and Spain into the house. "Doitsu and Prussia are upstairs already. I'm not allowed to go in the room right now because Doitsu said the paint fumes would hurt the baby."

Spain and Romano went upstairs and found the room at the end of the hall that would eventually become the nursery for the baby. Germany was yelling at Prussia for dripping on the crib.

"You dummkopf. Be glad I caught that in time. Otherwise ve vould have had to completely paint the crib too." Germany scolded.

Spain and Romano walked over. Germany looked at them. "Vell, ve're going to be painting the valls today and tomorrow. Then ve move the furniture into place." The two men picked up paint brushes, and joined Germany and Prussia in painting the room a baby blue color. It was Italy's idea for the blue, since he liked the color and he figured that even if the baby was a girl, the blue would be ok.

After a couple hours the four men left the room and went downstairs. They had gotten the first coat of paint on the walls, and decided they were done for the day. Italy smiled when he saw them.

"~Ve! I'm so glad you're done! I made you guys some brownies! I was bored and I had nothing better to do, so I borrowed one of Doitsu's cookbooks." Italy led everyone to the dining room where there was a tray of delicious looking brownies. Prussia picked up the first one and took a bite.

The albino's eyes widened. "Mein Gott. These are almost as awesome as I am!" he exclaimed as he took another bite. The other three nations went over and started eating the brownies. Italy was beaming. He took a brownie and started eating it.

"~Ve. These are good. I'm glad you like them!" Italy said as he continued to stuff his face full of chocolatey brownies. Once the tray was gone Germany started planning out what they would be doing the next couple days.

"Allright, to make it clear, tomorrow ve're putting up another coat of paint. The next day ve vill finish assembling the dresser and changing table, then organize the furniture accordingly." Germany said, making sure everyone payed attention.

"~Ve! Don't forget the bookshelf! You already picked out so many books for the bambino!" Italy tried to help.

Germany nodded. "Ja, ve're also going to bring in a chair and set up a spot vhere ve can read to the baby. I vant the baby to be smart and enjoy reading."

The next day Spain and Romano came back, and they painted the walls. The day after they started organizing the furniture. Italy was directing the other men where to put everything.

"~Ve! Doitsu, the crib should go against that wall over there! Oh! Romano, the chair needs to go over by the window, which means the bookshelf needs to go over there too, Spain." Italy was pointing in many different directions frantically, but the point got across. A few hours later, the nursery was beautiful. The crib was set against the wall opposite the door, and the wall to the left had the dresser and changing table against it. The window had a short bookshelf under it, and a well padded rocking chair near it.

"Well, Fratello, what do you think?" Romano asked wiping his brow. The other three men looked at the younger Italian hopefully. Italy had been tearing up.

"~Ve! Grazie, you guys. This is beautiful. The baby going to be happy in here, aren't you bambino?" Italy said. Spain, Romano, and Prussia gave the Italian a weird look. Germany quickly explaned how the baby could hear from the womb.

Prussia ran up and got close to Italy's stomach. "Hey! This is your totally awesome Onkle Prussia here!" Prussia said excitedly.

"~Ve. I've been thinking, maybe when you're referring to yourself as an uncle, you should use your human name, so the baby doesn't get the wrong idea out in public and call you 'Onkle Prussia' in a large crowd of people." Italy said. Germany looked at the Italian.

"Feli, that's not actually a bad idea." Germany complemented the Italian.

Prussia went back to talking to the baby. "Well, I guess if it's going to be that way, this is your Onkle Gilbert! I can't wait to see you're awesomeness."

Spain followed Prussia's lead and started talking to Italy's belly. "Hola, bebé! You're Tio Toni is here. I can't wait for you to be born either."

Romano glared at the two men talking to Italy's belly. Italy giggled and walked over to his pouting brother. "~Ve! Did you want to say anything to your nipote?" Italy asked. Romano puffed out his cheeks in a pout for a moment, then nodded. He got on his knees and talked to Italy's belly.

"Ciao, my nipote. It's zio Lovino. You seem to make my fratello happy, so I hope that you get born safely. You can cause as many problems as you can for the albino and your papa though." Romano muttered. Italy giggled. Eventually, even Germany and Prussia laughed at Romano's statement. Romano glared at them, then led Spain from the house.

The room was set up, so Germany, Italy, and Prussia decided to call it a night and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Month 6

It had been a month. The doctors appointments had been going good, the baby was healthy. The baby's room was mostly set up. Italy had yelled at Germany multiple times over the simplest of things.

*Flashback*

Germany had been relaxing on the couch with a beer. Italy came in and glared at the German. "~Ve! Doitsu, I want that spot on the couch." The Italian growled. Germany sighed and moved over. Italy sat down, and then continued to complain. "~Ve! Doitsu! How do you stand this spot, this arm of the couch is so freaking uncomfortable!"

Germany sighed. "Vell, Italy, that is my spot. You usually end up cuddling next to me, which is why you don't like it." Italy gave Germany his puppy eyes.

"~Ve. Doitsu! How could you ever claim any single spot as your own. Nothing in this house is just yours anymore! ~Ve! You're going to be a Papa, so everything of yours is also your child's!" Italy got up and left the room to cry. Germany had stopped following Italy when he did that. Every time Germany went to follow, 30 seconds later Italy would come happily down the hall and hug him like nothing happened.

Right on cue, Italy came into the living room, and cuddled Germany on the couch, in his usual spot.

*End Flashback*

Italy had finally outgrown even Germany's clothes, so to accommodate his growing belly, he had gone out and bought bigger shirts. Italy was definitely starting to look pregnant.

Germany and Italy were at the doctor's. There was an ultrasound scheduled for the day, so they would finally get to know what gender the baby was. Italy was worried, much like any other appointment he had been to.

"~Ve. Do you think the baby's healthy, Luddy?" Italy asked with eyes full of concern.

The German smiled and placed a hand on Italy's round belly. "Ja. The baby's probably fine. You've been doing great with your diet, and you haven't been overly stressed." Germany kissed Italy softly on the cheek. Italy smiled and took Germany's hand.

The doctor came into the room. This doctor was a woman, and had been helping Germany and Italy all through the pregnancy so far. She smiled at the couple.

"Alright Feli, we'll begin the ultrasound now. If you would lift your shirt like- yes that's right." The doctor said as Italy lifted his shirt so his belly was completely exposed. She rubbed Italy's stomach with petroleum jelly. Italy giggled out something that sounded like "~Ve! That tickles!" The doctor positioned the ultrasound monitor so the three of them could see it, then rubbed the wand over Italy's belly. Italy was still holding tight to Germany's hand as they watched the screen, and before long a blurry, black and white image of the fetus appeared.

"That's your baby." The doctor smiled. "He looks completely healthy."

Italy looked at the doctor. "~Ve? 'He'?" he asked confused.

The doctor smiled again. "Yes, Feli, your baby is a boy." she said looking at Germany and Italy.

Italy smiled widely. "~Ve! Did you hear that, Luddy? Our bambino is going to be a little boy! ~Ve! We can start coming up with names now!" Italy chattered happily, tightening his grip on Germany's hand.

Germany smiled at the Italian. "I don't care if he's a boy or a girl, as long as he's healthy." Germany said, once again kissing Italy's cheek. The doctor printed up pictures from the ultrasound, and handed them to Italy.

"Here's some pictures of the baby to show to your friends and family. Congratulations again." she smiled.

The couple thanked the doctor, and left the office. Germany watched Italy closely and was right at his side as they walked back to the car. Germany didn't want the Italian to hurt himself or the baby on the short walk back. Italy was smiling at the pictures of the baby currently growing inside of him.

"~Ve! Doitsu, isn't he beautiful?" Italy asked as he climbed into the car. Germany smiled and nodded at the Italian.

"Ja, he's definitely beautiful. He's going to grow up into a fine boy." Germany said as they pulled onto the road.

"~Ve! I like the name Giovanni." Italy said, trying to come up with an Italian name for the baby.

Germany and Italy were in the living room, and they had been brainstorming names for their son since they got home.

"Nein. No child of mine is going to have a name like 'Giovanni'." Germany said shaking his head. Italy thought some more.

"~Ve! What if we name him Lovino? Fratello might like the complement of naming the bambino after him!" Italy was sure Romano would try to be closer to the baby if they shared a name.

"Nein. I don't like that either." Germany started to think up some names too. "I like Irvin. It's a good, German name."

Italy put a hand to his stomach and frowned. "~Ve! The baby doesn't like that name. I think it's boring. ~Ve! I like Mario for the baby!"

"Nein, that reminds me too much of that video game. How about Markus? That's a good name too."

"~Ve? Markus? Really? I don't think so, Doitsu." A wide grin spread across Italy's face. "~Ve! I know! Let's name him Ludwig Junior!"

"I'm flattered, Italia, but I don't really like my name much as it is. Ludwig is not a good enough name for this little miracle."

Prussia walked into the room, and grinned when he heard the couple discussing names. "So, you guys are back from the doctor's? How's the baby coming along?" Prussia asked standing behind the couch. Italy looked up at him and smiled.

"~Ve! They did an ultrasound today! I have pictures of little Ricardo!" Italy beamed as he handed Prussia the pictures.

"NEIN! Ve are not naming my German baby Ricardo." Germany growled.

Prussia looked at the pictures. "Kesesesese. He's awesome." he squinted at the picture. "It is a he, right?"

Italy let out a giggle. "~Ve. Si, he's a he. We're just having trouble agreeing on a name for him."

Prussia smiled. "You've always got the option of naming after his awesome Onkle Gilbert!" Prussia said as he handed the pictures back to Italy. Prussia started to go to the kitchen.

"~Ve! He's kicking! I can feel him!" Italy smiled. Germany felt Italy grab his hand and put it over the baby, so they could both feel their son kicking. Italy's brown eyes looked happily up into Germany's blue ones. "~Ve! You can feel him too, right?"

"Ja, this is vundava, Italy." Germany said softly. Prussia grinned and ran up to Italy.

"Onkle Gilbert wants in on this too!" He said as he softly set a hand on Italy's belly. His eyes widened. "This is totally awesome! England never let me do this when he was pregnant." After a minute, the baby stopped kicking, and the Germans took their hands off of the Italian's stomach.

"~Ve. Doitsu, I get to feel this every day, but you can't. You can name him, as long as it's a name I can like too." Italy smiled at Germany.

"Danke, Italy, I'm honored. I'll be sure to come up with the best German name possible for the baby." Germany smiled. Prussia left the room to grab a beer.

"Hey, West. You want a beer?" Prussia called. He got no response. He grabbed his beer and headed back to the living room. "West?"

Germany held a finger to his lips. He pointed at the Italian that had fallen asleep in his lap. German shook his head. "Nein, bruder, I don't vant a beer right now." He whispered. He looked down at Italy, then back at Prussia. "I'm good for now."


	6. Chapter 6

Month 8

Hungary, America, Poland, America, and Spain decided that they wanted to throw Italy a baby shower. They went to Germany to ask him if they could, and caught the German completely off guard.

"You vant to throw Italy a baby shower?" Germany asked confused

"Sí! You still need a bunch of stuff before mi sobrino gets here!" Spain said

"What do you say, Germany? Austria already said we could throw it at his house! He said he'd gladly let us use it, as long as we didn't make him stick around." Hungary grinned.

"I've, like, totally got tis all planned out. I made, like, the most adorable gift for your son!" Poland said excitedly.

"It'll be totally awesome, and I'll provide the food! Hamburgers for everyone!" America cheered.

Germany thought about it. It was true that they still needed stuff for the baby. The crib didn't have a mobile, there were barely any clothes in the dresser, and there were no toys whatsoever picked out for the baby. They also needed diapers and stuff like that. Then German thought about how much Italy would enjoy all the attention and people fussing over him, plus opening all of the gifts from the other nations.

"Alright, ve'll have the baby shower, but ve have to tell Italy. He's eight months pregnant, and any shocks to his system may cause him to go into premature labor." Germany agreed to the baby shower.

"YAY!" Hungary squealed. "We'll have it set for Saturday. I'll call you when I've got the time set up!" Hungary said hugging Germany tightly.

Germany headed home from his office and thought about the pregnant Italian at home. Italy was 8 months along, and it showed. A lot. He was constantly achey, and he didn't walk around much because it hurt. Germany walked into the living room, where Italy was relaxing on the couch. Italy flashed the German a happy grin when he saw the blond enter.

"~Ve! Doitsu!" Italy started to get up to hug Germany, but said German held his hand up to stop him.

"Don't get up, Italy. I'll come to you." Germany said as he sat next to the pregnant Italian. Italy let out a happy "~Ve!" and snuggled up to his German. Germany wrapped an arm around Italy's shoulders. He smiled and looked down at the Italian. "Some of the other nations are going to throw you a baby shower on Saturday. Hungary just called to confirm the time." Germany said softly.

"~Ve! A baby shower?" Italy asked excitedly. "That's great! They're really going to go through all that trouble for me?"

Germany smiled and nodded. "Ja. It's going to be at Austria's house at two on Saturday." Germany said. Italy's expression changed.

"~Ve. Doitsu, I'm hungry, do you think you could cook up some wurst with pasta and mashed potatoes?" Italy asked. Germany slowly moved Italy off of him and got up. He headed towards the kitchen.

"Ja, I'll make you some. Anything for you, meine leibe." Germany smiled, and went off to cook for the Italian.

Saturday had arrived. Italy was woken up before Germany by the feeling of an oncoming wave of morning sickness. He carefully got out of bed, and walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. The sound of puke hitting the toilet woke Germany from his sleep. When he finished puking, Italy brushed his teeth and went back into the bedroom. He was immediately faced with a concerned Germany standing outside the bathroom door.

"Are you ok, Feli? I heard you puking." Germany asked pulling Italy closer to him. Italy scowled and pushed Germany away.

"~Ve! I'm fine, Doitsu! I just had a little morning sickness, that's all!" Italy said. "~Ve! Stop worrying so much!" Italy walked past the German and headed carefully down the stairs and started making breakfast.

When two o'clock finally rolled around, Italy was excitedly dragging Germany to the car so they could get to Austria's house.

"~Ve! Doitsu! Can you believe that they're throwing me a baby shower! It's so nice of them! The gifts we get should help finish up the baby's room!" Italy chattered excitedly. Germany smiled and listened to the Italian talk.

They pulled into Austria's driveway and Germany carefully helped Italy out of the car. With his belly being so round, Italy needed help doing a lot of things. The couple walked up to the door and knocked. Prussia answered the door.

"Hey, the guest of awesome and mein bruder are here!" Prussia announced as he led them inside. A look of awe spread across Italy's face. Everywhere in the room, it was beautifully decorated. There were blue streamers, a banner that said "It's a Boy!" across the walls. On a table, there was a huge pile of presents, brightly colored boxes of assorted sizes, stacked up high. There was also a table with a cake that matched the banner, with a stork and a blue bundle on it. All the other nations were smiling, and came up to Italy to congratulate him again on the baby.

"~Ve! Thank all of you! This is beautiful!" Italy said. The other nations started to ask questions.

"How much longer till you due?", "Have you picked a name yet?" "Is Germany really the father?". (It was Romano who had asked the last one, and Germany then proceeded to glare at the dark haired Italian.) Italy made his way to a chair and carefully sat down.

"~Ve! So many questions! I'm due in February, so about two months? ~Ve! Doitsu's still working on a name, and yes, fratello, Doitsu IS the father." Italy said answering all the questions. This game of questions and answers went on for about twenty minutes. Hungary eventually decided that Italy had had enough questions and should open gifts.

"Ok, Italy, I'll start bringing gifts over to you. Let's start with this one with the shiny green paper. It says it's from England." Hungary said carefully setting the box on Italy's lap. Japan sat down and pulled out his camera to take pictures. (The news that his friend was pregnant actually didn't shock him nearly as much as everyone thought it would. He was just mad that he had missed the two men together, and didn't get any pictures of them.) Italy opened up the box and pulled out a green plush bunny with wings, and a pacifier with what looked like a scone shaped back.

"~Ve! Grazie, England! These are adorable!" Italy smiled as he put the stuff back in the box. Germany took the box and set it on another table. Hungary handed Italy another box, this one wrapped with paper printed with hamburgers. Italy smiled as he opened the box and pulled out a baby bottle with a hamburger printed on it, and a little t-shirt that said "I wish I was the Hero". "~Ve! Grazie, America. These are great!" Italy smiled. Germany took the box, and started organizing the gifts by what they were. He had a pile for toys, clothes, and baby bottles and pacifiers.

Italy continued to open up the gifts. Romano had given them a tomato mobile that played an slow, soft version of "The Delicious Tomato Song". Spain, remembering what it had been like when he was raising Romano, gave a few boxes of diapers. Hungary gave them a stroller and a few little singlets. Poland had made the most adorable little suit for the baby. Japan had given them a baby book for them to fill out as the baby got older, along with a couple pokemon plushies. China had given them a giant Shinatty-Chan plushie. Russia had given them a set of a baby bottle and a matching pacifier with sunflowers on them. Prussia had given them a little shirt that said "My Uncle is Awesome!" and a plush Gilbird. There were other gifts thrown in, toys and bottles, more clothes from the other nations. There was a lot of stuff.

"~Ve! Grazie! Thank you all so much! Doitsu and I really appreciate what you've done!" Italy said happily. Germany had finished organizing the gifts. Hungary smiled and brought Italy a piece of the cake. He smiled at her. "Grazi, Hungary."

The other nations all got cake and started eating the cake. Prussia looked at his brother. "So, West." Prussia said finishing his cake. "Have you picked out a name yet?" the albino asked with an evil grin.

Germany set down his cake. He sighed and nodded. Everybody turned to look at the German. Germany looked at Italy. "Vell, I vas really considering ze name Aksel. I really like the ring it has to it." Germany blushed. Italy smiled.

"~Ve! Doitsu, that's a great name. Aksel Vargas Beilschmidt. It really does have a good ring to it, don't you thing?" Italy asked the rest of the party. They all smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" "That's a great name, Germany!"

Germany and Italy packed up their gifts. Germany helped Hungary and Austria clean up, thanked them again, and headed home, with Prussia tagging along for the ride home.


	7. Chapter 7 Last One

Month 9

Italy was due any day now. His stomach was really round, and about the size of a beach ball. Germany was constantly on the edge, waiting for the time to come.

"Are you ok, Feli? Do you need anything?" Germany constantly asked. It was really starting to irritate the pregnant Italian.

"~Ve! Doitsu, I swear to God if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to scream!" Italy practically yelled. The Italian then thought a moment. He let out a sigh and looked up into the blue eyes of the German. Italy carefully sat down on the couch. "Actually, do you think you could do me a favor and rub my feet? They feel so swollen right now it's not even funny." Italy lifted his feet slightly. Germany helped position the Italian so he was comfortable, and then rubbed the smaller man's feet. Italy smiled. "~Ve. Grazi, Doitsu." Germany rubbed Italy's feet for a good twenty minutes.

Italy had relaxed, but then got up and went to the bathroom. Germany started to relax into the couch. He was almost relaxed when Italy's voice called out loudly.

"~Ve! Doitsu, I think it's time!" Italy called. Germany jumped up and darted towards Italy's voice. The Italian was supporting himself on the wall with one hand, and had his belly clutched with the other. He was breathing heavily. Germany lead Italy to the car, then ran back inside for the suitcase that Italy had packed, and called to Prussia that they were going to the hospital.

Germany had called the hospital at a red light. He let them know that Italy was coming in, and was going into labor. Germany pulled into the hospital, and once they were through the doors, the doctors rushed Italy to the delivery room. Italy was breathing heavily. The got him into a hospital gown and onto a delivery table. The doctors were relieved to see that some sort of opening had formed, and the baby was going to be born naturally, without the need for surgery.

"Alright Feliciano, you need to push this baby out." The doctor said. Italy's breathing had grown heavier, and he pushed. His face turned deep red, and he had a death grip on Germany's hand. Italy moaned in pain, then glared at Germany.

"This is your fault you potato-eating bastard!" Italy practically screamed, sounding a lot like his brother, Romano.

It took about 10 hours of labor, then the doctor finally announced she could see the baby's head. Italy was told to push a few more times, and then the cries of the baby could be heard. Italy smiled with tears streaming down his face. The baby definitely had a good set of lungs, as he was deafening the entire room. The doctor started barking out times. "Alright, the time is 5:24 am, on February 18 2012." Italy released his grip on Germany, and the doctor looked at the German.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked. Germany nodded and made his way over to the doctor. In her arms was the baby, still covered in slime. Germany cut the cord, and the doctor took the baby to be cleaned off. Italy smiled and let out a sigh, then proceeded to pass out.

After Italy had recovered, the doctor came into his hospital room. "What are you going to name your new baby boy?" She asked as she placed the baby into Italy's arms. Italy looked down at the baby, then at Germany and smiled.

"~Ve. We decided that we are going to name him Aksel Vargas Beilschmidt." Italy grinned. The doctor wrote it down with a smile. Italy and Germany looked at the tiny life they had created. Aksel let out a small sound. The baby was a perfect combination of both his parents. He had light brown hair, that was a blend of Germany's blond and Italy's brunette. There was a curl on the lefts side of his head, much like his mother's, but unlike Italy's, it was curled downward instead of upward. The baby cracked his eyes open slightly, and it was clear that he also had Germany's bright blue eyes. They admired their son, then the doctor spoke up.

"Ludwig is the father, correct?" The doctor asked. She was filling out the information for the birth certificate on her clipboard. Italy gave the doctor a shocked look.

"~Ve! How could you even ask that? There's no doubt that Luddy is Aksel's father!" Italy was near tears. Germany put an arm around Italy's shoulders, and tried to calm the Italian down.

"Feli, it's okay. She had to ask, it's on the form. It's not every day that a man gives birth to a baby, and she needed to be sure." Germany said trying to reassure the Italian. He gave the doctor an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it too much, Ludwig. He's going to be emotional like this for another week or two until his hormones balance out again." The doctor smiled at the German.

Aksel sensed the confusion and tenseness coming from his mother, and let out a cry. A VERY loud cry. Germany smiled as he rubbed his ear. "Vell, he's definitely got a good set of lungs." Germany said. Italy let out a "~Ve!" and the doctor showed him how to calm the baby down. Aksel had stopped crying and gone to sleep. Italy also noticed how much the baby's nose was like Germany's. The Italian smiled.

"~Ve. Ludwig, grazi. Aksel is the most perfect gift I could have ever asked for. Ti amo." Italy said. Germany smiled and pulled Italy into a kiss, with Aksel being gently held between them.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Feli." Germany whispered.

A couple weeks had passed by, and Germany and Italy were starting to get into the swing of having a baby in the house. When Aksel cried in the middle of the night, they would take turns getting up to feed or change him, though, it was usually Germany because Italy managed to sleep through their son's extremely loud cries. Italy was happy taking care of the baby with Germany.

Germany had to go to his office during the day, so Italy stayed home with the baby. Italy was felt lonely, so he invited Spain and Romano over to keep him company. They hadn't had the chance to see the baby yet, so Spain didn't hesitate to drag Romano over to the house. Italy was sitting on the couch, with Aksel in his arms. The baby was mostly asleep, so his eyes were closed, but that didn't take away from his cuteness at all.

"Awww! Feli, the baby is so cute! He really is!" Spain cooed peeking at his nephew in Italy's arms. Aksel let out a soft sigh.

"~Ve! Isn't he? My bambino is the cutest one I've ever seen!" Italy beamed.

"So, how hard is it to raise a baby anyway?" Spain asked

Italy thought for a moment. "~Ve. It's a little difficult when I'm home by myself, but when Doitsu's home, he's usually a big help. Doitsu's really good at changing the baby." Italy smiled. Aksel's face twisted, then he let out one of his deafening cries. Italy looked down at the baby and started shushing him. "~Ve! Aksel, what's wrong bambino?" Aksel continued to cry as Italy checked his diaper, which was dry. Italy bounced the baby a little bit. "~Ve? It's not your diaper, so you must be hungry." Italy stood up and rocked Aksel a little bit. The baby quieted down a little bit, and started letting out sobbing hiccups. Italy looked at Spain. "~Ve. Toni, could you watch him while I heat him up a bottle?"

Spain's eyes lit up. "Sí ! Sure thing, hermanito!" Spain carefully took the baby from Italy's arms and held him close. Italy walked out to the kitchen and put the bottle in the microwave. When Italy headed back into the living room, he had to hold back a giggle. Spain was holding the baby in his arms and Romano was trying to get Aksel to hold for himself.

"Come on Toni! Let me hold-a my nipote, you bastard!" Romano begged. Spain shot the dark haired Italian a look.

"Watch your language around the bebé, Roma-chan. He told me to watch him, and besides, you don't even like bebés!" Spain smirked.

Italy walked back into the room, and Spain carefully put Aksel back into his mother's arms. "~Ve. Grazi, Toni." Italy carefully sat back down and positioned Aksel so he could be fed. Italy put the bottle to Aksel's mouth and started to feed the baby. Italy saw the pouty look on Romano's face. He smiled at his older brother. "~Ve. Fratello, would you like to feed him?" Italy asked. Romano gave his younger brother an awkward smile and nodded. Italy showed Romano how to hold Aksel and support his neck. Romano took the bottle and put it to the baby's mouth, and Aksel started to drink, eyes still closed.

Spain grinned at the sight. "Oh, Lovi, you're so good with the little bebé!" Spain looked at Italy. "I've got to say, that kid of yours has a good set of lungs on him, Feli."

Italy smiled. "~Ve! Don't I know it. When he's hungry at night, Aksel lets out his sonic scream to let us know! Doitsu says that may be because of his naturally loud voice combined with my loud cries of terror that make it so he can hear me no matter where I am."

"Hey! Why did you stop eating?" Romano started to panic. Aksel had refused to drink anymore from the bottle. Aksel started crying again due to his uncle's panic. Italy took Aksel back and started shushing him again.

"~Ve! It's ok, Aksel. Your Zio Lovi didn't now any better. Please stop crying, Mommy's ears hurt." Italy said, trying to calm the baby. He started to quiet down. Italy burped him just to be sure that wasn't the problem. Aksel stopped crying and opened his little eyes. For the first time, his uncles saw just how blue the baby's eyes were. Italy smiled when he saw the looks on their faces.

"Aww! He has Ludwig's nose AND his eyes, too!" Spain doted. "He's definitely a perfect blend of the two of you."

Even Romano smiled at the baby. "As much as I hate that muscle bound potato, I'll admit the man has good genes. This kid got all the really good ones from both of you." Romano admitted.

Germany came back into the house. On his way home from work, he had stopped to buy books on child care. The German set a pile of books on the table by the stairs. Upon entering the living room, Germany found himself being glared at by an angry Italian.

"Alright, the potato's back, so let's go Toni." Romano said grabbing Spain's arm. Spain let Romano drag him out of the house.

"Hasta luego! Call if you need anything. Congratulations again!" Spain said as he was dragged towards the door.

Germany was shoved out of the way by Romano on his way out the door. The German let out a sigh. Italy smiled and carried Aksel over to the German. "~Ve! Look, Papa's home!" Italy cooed. Aksel let out a giggle and looked at his father. Germany smiled and reached a hand out to stroke his son's soft brown hair, being careful of the curl.

"~Ve. Doitsu, Aksel is the best thing you have ever given me. He's absolutely perfect." Italy said, leaning up to kiss Germany's cheek. Germany wrapped an arm around the Italian's shoulders, holding his lover and his baby close.

"Ja, he is perfect." Germany smiled. Prussia walked out of the kitchen.

"Kesesesesese. I guess you could say he's the best mistake you've ever made, right West?" Prussia chucked. Germany shot his brother a death glare, and the albino quietly slunk back to his basement.


End file.
